Kakashi's Son or Daughter
by HanareHatake
Summary: "To know what is right and choose to ignore it... is the act of a coward." Does one decision irrevocably change your path - or is there such a thing as destiny and redemption in second chances? While everyone else has something precious to fight for that truly makes them strong, one stubborn shinobi has kept smiling and talking about ideals while nurturing his solitude. But now...
1. Prologue I

**Prologue**

 _12 or 13 years ago…_

Kakashi slid out of the bed. If he stayed any longer, he'd start to be missed. If that happened, they'd start snooping around. Gently he pulled the blankets up over the shoulder of the sleeping woman. He paused, admiring how her silky brown hair framed her youthful face. Sometimes he missed the green, but it was just too conspicuous. A Hokage simply couldn't take chances. Kakashi's thoughts drifted to the previous night. She'd seemed to enjoy herself… two or three times, at least. A smile crossed Kakashi's face in the early morning shadows. The woman was so composed in the daylight and then... feisty and simultaneously shy in bed. It was easy to make her blush but not necessarily to satisfy her. Kakashi's fingers grazed the smooth skin of her cheek. It felt good to be her lover - it certainly satisfied Kakashi, and it also gave him a sense of pride and accomplishment. It was always difficult to leave.

He turned away and felt around on the floor for his clothes. He pulled on his underwear, his dark pants, his shoes. The shirt was hanging off the edge of the bed. He grabbed it and slipped it over his head. Lastly… the mask. The mask was always the devil. Kakashi peered into the dark, under the bed, even checked inside the clothes he already had on. Nothing. He raked a hand through his silvery, unruly hair and checked a sigh. He needed to get going _now_ , before someone tried to get him for a meeting and found him gone…

"Looking for this?" a low feminine voice said from behind him. Kakashi looked over his shoulder. His mask dangled from Hanare's finger. She had a little smirk on her face. It was cute.

"Thanks," Kakashi said. He reached back to take it from her but she moved her hand. "Hana," he said, frowning, "I really need to go." He reached for the mask again.

"Uh uh," Hanare frowned back. "Pay up, Lord Sixth Fire Shadow, or whoever you are."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Hanare was looking at him expectantly. He sighed and turned around, leaning over her. "I'm afraid to even ask what the price is," he said.

"Just a kiss," Hanare whispered.

Kakashi obliged. Her lips were soft, her mouth was warm and welcoming. In truth, though, all of her was like that… Kakashi felt his body responding to just her kisses. But damn it, he really did need to leave. He had a vague memory of an early important function he had to preside over today.

"Will I see you tonight?" Hanare breathed. Kakashi nodded as he kissed her. He felt her smile in response. Then… she sat back and threw his mask across the room. "Make sure you bend at the waist when you pick it up," she sang. "Bai bai!"

"You -" Kakashi growled and started to reach for her… but remembered the time.

"Go," Hanare winked, making the beauty mark under her right eye jump. "I know you can't stay, Rokudaime."

"Hana. I'm just Kakashi, here."

"But you're not," she said. Was there a note of sadness there? Kakashi wasn't sure. He looked away and went to retrieve his mask.

"Around nine?" he said.

"I'm free," she said.

Kakashi glanced back. The sun was rising behind Hanare, casting her in silhouette. It was a pretty picture. He nodded.

"Jaa neh."

"Mata neh," she replied, and Kakashi flickered away.

…

The izakaya was crowded but the proprietor had saved Kakashi's favorite table in back for them. Of course Masaki-san didn't know it was Kakashi Hatake, the current Hokage, sitting in his upscale bar. He only knew that polite Mr. Fields was a valued customer who often brought his girlfriend Hannah in for dinner and both were generous tippers.

Kakashi wished no aliases were necessary but there was no other way to go out. Privacy was the one thing he clung to. And Kages and their loved ones could easily become targets if unsavory types got a bad idea in their heads and got worked up enough to try something. At least Mr. Fields could go out without a mask on!

"Mmmm," Hanare said, spooning broth into her mouth. She'd ordered shio ramen with extra pork, which made Kakashi think briefly of Naruto. The young man had proposed to Hinata. Kakashi was happy for his former student. _When they marry, I wonder who Naruto will have stand in as his father..._ That, for some reason, brought Sakumo to mind. Kakashi delicately pushed the cold terror and image of his father lying on the floor out of his head. He also refilled his saké cup.

"Are you ok?" Hanare's hand was on his arm. "You looked ill for a moment - are you feeling alright?" Her brown eyes were full of concern. Kakashi nodded and shrugged.

"Just ghosts," he said. "Saké?"

Hanare shook her head. "Thanks, but…" She was smiling at him. Kakashi shrugged. He drank the saké and started eating his soba. He knew Hanare was watching him, but he said nothing more. Talking about it wouldn't help anything. Time, the ultimate salve, or so they said, had barely helped. Even the surreal experience when Kakashi had been killed by Pain and had "seen" Sakumo and laid down many burdens as he hovered at death's threshold hadn't taken away the wound. Kakashi had adored his father and that father had abandoned him. He wasn't sure it would ever heal, though he had long ago forgiven Sakumo and any anger had faded. All that was left now was a lingering doubt… a hole, a space that could never be filled because its time had passed. The chance had been lost, long ago.

"Ghosts can be very troublesome," Hanare murmured. Kakashi didn't answer. The soba was really good. Hana moved her hand from his arm to his thigh. Kakashi figured he'd better eat faster. He looked at Hanare. She was smiling at him, her mouth full of pork.

Sated, the undercover ninja sat leaning back in their chairs. Kakashi noticed how pink Hanare's cheeks had gotten. The red lanterns cast a warm light over her, making her hair look auburn and turning her pinkish dress the color of a sunset.

"Dessert?" the waiter asked as he scooped up their bowls. Kakashi caught Hanare's eye. Her blush deepened and she grinned, looking away.

"Better make it to-go," Kakashi replied.

…

Soft strains of someone else's music floated into the room. It was jazz. Kakashi was lying back, completely at ease. It was rare and he tried to savor the moment. He had one arm under his head and one arm around Hana, who was draped over his chest and snoozing off the exertion of their second round of lovemaking. The soft streetlight of Taketori village shone in through the picture window of Hana's apartment, illuminating her bare skin. Kakashi softly stroked her back, his fingers tracing the curve of her shoulder, and spine, and hip…

Kakashi felt himself getting sleepy. He was grateful he'd only had meetings until ten p.m. and that they were only video conferences. The shadow clone he'd left in his stead seemed to have handled things fine. The meetings were tedious in nature and not important. Kakashi had been able to disperse the clone right after dinner - which was great because he _hated_ maintaining a clone and wasting chakra on that while he was trying to concentrate on having sex with Hanare.

But now the Hokage was tired. What time was tomorrow's first agenda item…? Kakashi squinted in the dark. He couldn't remember. His hand had wandered onto Hana's ass, and that was more interesting than schedules.

"Mmmm?" Hanare stirred as Kakashi's touch became more aggressive. She peered up at him, still using his chest as a pillow. "Can't sleep?" she mumbled with a little smile.

"Yeah. But I'm tired," Kakashi admitted. Hanare shifted her position on his body and quirked an eyebrow.

"Not _that_ tired, apparently…" she grinned.

Kakashi sighed. She was right. He could feel himself getting interested in doing it again. He'd always gotten aroused easily with porn and stuff, in private… but with previous lovers it hadn't been this easy. Or this… frequent.

Now Kakashi shifted his position and Hanare gasped. He gripped her hips firmly in his hands and moved her to where he wanted her.

"Kakashi…" Hanare breathed into the dark. Her sounds blocked everything else from Kakashi's mind and that was the way he liked it. Sighs… then whimpers… then moans. Slow, then a little faster, then deeper. There was nothing else to think about. Only him… and _her_.

…

"Have you gained some weight?" Kakashi's head was propped comfortably on his arm again. He gazed sleepily at Hanare from his languid position on the bed. She was standing by the kitchen counter, fixing drinks.

"You could say that," Hana murmured as she stirred. One drink. Then she looked at him sternly. "Saying I'm getting fat, huh?!"

Kakashi smiled. "I didn't mean it like that. It's kind of nice, actually. Like a… Partial Expansion Jutsu. Of certain areas."

"Oh, so you're saying before I was a flat-chested old bag of a scarecrow, ehhh?"

Kakashi's expression didn't change. "I'm the only scarecrow here. You're beautiful."

Hanare was looking at him. Then she blushed and dropped her gaze. She picked up the cocktail and walked slowly toward him.

"Kakashi…" she said. Her hand was steady as she held out the glass. Their fingers touched.

"I've got to get going," Kakashi said. He drank in long swallows. It was a Manhattan on the rocks, his favorite. Perfectly made. Delicious.

"I need to tell you something," Hanare said. Kakashi drained the glass. He sat up slightly to put it on the nightstand.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"...No. I'm sorry."

"What for." Kakashi sat up fully, crossed his legs, put his elbows on his knees and rested his chin on his hands. Hanare was watching him. She stood in front of the bed, her eyes reflecting the the streetlight. He regarded her calmly from his corner.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

Kakashi blinked. "So that's it."

They were quiet for a while.

"How long," Kakashi said. His eyes traveled over Hanare's body. That explained everything.

"Ten weeks," Hanare said.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," Kakashi said. "We could have…"

"Technically we still could," Hanare said. "And yes, in many cases that could be the responsible thing to do." Kakashi watched her, expressionless. There was a slight blush on her cheeks, but her voice was so neutral. She sighed. Kakashi's fists tightened slightly beneath his chin.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier," he repeated.

"Mostly, it's because I only just found out myself. I thought it was thirtysomething mood swings. Hormonal changes…"

"You told me there was no way. That you were on birth control."

"I was!" Hanare snapped.

"Was it an accident?" Kakashi stared at her over his hands. Now she looked angry.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Kakashi said nothing.

Hanare's cheeks flared with redness. Her mouth tightened into a sharp line, like the blade of a kunai. "Do you want me to tell you it _wasn't_ an accident, Rokudaime? So this can fit into your little entrapment fantasy?!"

He shrugged. "You don't know anything about my fantasies."

"Well I know one thing for certain: that you don't know anything about reality!"

They were both quiet.

After a few minutes Hanare took a deep breath. "I was on the pill, Kakashi. I've never messed up the dosage - never missed a day in my life since I started taking it when I went Active Duty back in Lock. You can imagine how shocked I was when I found out so I looked into it."

"You know the tiny nation of Palms?" she asked. Kakashi gave a slight nod. Hanare sighed. "Well then I'm sure you know that, historically, due to colonization and internal conflict they've had no access to modern medicine. A rebel faction stole a shipment on the way to Taketori. Everything the pharmacy sold from June to August was placebo."

Kakashi felt his head start to ache.

"I anonymously notified the Hyuga-Taketori magistrates," Hanare was saying. "They're trying to get the local fallout handled. We're not the only ones affected… it's terrible, I mean, but at the same time I can't fault the Palms rebels. After all, their people have been dying for years. Perhaps we all should've done something earlier…"

"I don't care about how it affected anyone else!" Kakashi shouted. His fist slammed into the wall. Cracks ran up the plaster in the shape of lightning. At the point of impact, a whorl of broken pieces like a spiderweb…

Kakashi pulled his fist away and chunks of plaster fell onto the bed. The Sixth Hokage slowly re-laced his fingers and put his chin right back on his hands. He stared at the door. His heart was hammering in his chest. _Am I dreaming?_ Kakashi bit his tongue to check. He tasted blood. _Guess not_.

Hanare glanced at the wall. "Don't ever do that again," she said, her voice an icy calm. There was another silence. Hanare walked over and sat down at the little table near the window. Kakashi could see her from the corner of his eye. She was staring up into the night sky. One hand held her yukata closed over her bosom. The other rested on her belly.

"Kakashi," she said softly. He glanced her way. She didn't look at him, but continued speaking. "You and I are in our thirties. We're not too young to have children, you know? I have this apartment, we both have steady incomes. No one has to know about it. If you could just be around some of the time. It might be safer anyway, keeping it secret, until you're not Hokage anymore…"

"That might be awhile."

"I realize that."

"You wouldn't be happy."

"But I might be content."

"You've already made up your mind, to keep it."

"Yes."

"I… I can't," Kakashi said. He stood up.

"Is there someone else," Hanare said. She was still looking out the window.

"No." Kakashi looked around for his clothes. He found his pants under the bed.

"Do you love me?" Hanare whispered. The moonlight touched her profile with silver. Kakashi picked up his shirt from the floor. It had bits of plaster on it.

"Yes," he said. He yanked the shirt over his head. Kakashi took a long look at the woman by the window. A tear sparkled on Hanare's cheek. It ran down her face, across the smooth expanse of skin he'd kissed just a short while ago.

Kakashi turned away and put his hands in his pockets. He took a step toward the door. "I'll send money," he said.

"You won't be able to find me," Hanare said quietly. "Don't worry. We'll be fine."

Kakashi paused. The shadows on the floor were crisscrossed like swords. _I wanted to fight you to the death_. It had taken a long time to find Hanare the first time. After all, he'd been prepared to never see her again after the cliff, and she'd traveled far. _I might never find her again._ There was one shadow that looked like Grass Cutter, Sasuke's sword. Sasuke - a little boy, hurting and angry. _I was more concerned with my vanity as a sensei… than the actual child._ Kakashi knew no matter how long he was Hokage, no matter how much good he achieved… he would never atone for failing Sasuke. The entire world had paid the price of that vanity.

Kakashi went to the door. His fingers brushed the lock.

"Don't forget your mask," Hanare said. Kakashi hesitated, remembering yesterday, how she'd made him kiss her for it.

"It's right there on the counter," she said.

"Thanks." Kakashi smoothed the scrap of fabric over his face. He once again put his hand on the door. Something made him turn around.

Hanare was looking at him. There was no way to describe it. Kakashi only knew he had to remember it forever... or forget it completely.

Her lips curved up just slightly. "I get to tell _you_ to go, this time," she said. "Goodbye, Kakashi."

Her eyes were shining… but bright with resolve. He nodded.

"Jaa neh."

He raised his hand to wave and tried to smile, but realized he had the mask on. He closed his eyes on the sight of Hanare at the window, the night sky beaming down on her, his child already growing inside of her body as she surrounded it with strength and serenity. The vision became darkness, the wave good-bye became a hand sign, and what might have been became a wisp of smoke in the shadows.


	2. Prologue II

_Six-ish years ago_

"Get up already, lazybones!"

Kakashi startled awake as something soft collided with the side of his head. He'd been dreaming… he couldn't remember about what. His eyes fought to stay closed, but habit was habit. A shinobi didn't fall back asleep easily after being roused.

"Whattimeisit," he mumbled, feeling around in the dark for his mask.

"4:30." Shizune's voice came from nearby, over toward the wardrobe. Kakashi guessed she was getting dressed already. The medical specialist, used to odd hours, sounded fully awake and ready to take on the day.

Kakashi sat up wearily and let his eyes adjust. The long and elegant line of Shizune's bare back was visible in the scant light. Kakashi sighed inwardly. The prospect of getting out of bed sounded _horrible_. His back was tight (probably a tweak after sparring with Guy) and the sprain in his ankle after last week's recon to one of Danzo's hidden outposts hadn't fully healed. Kakashi was sore, tired and irritable.

"It's too goddamn early," he said flatly, and lay back down.

"You're such a child, Kakaaaaashi," Shizune chuckled. He heard her close the wardrobe and walk away, into the kitchen. She'd be putting on barley tea and cracking a boiled egg. Shizune was an excellent, efficient and dedicated kunoichi… and she ate the same thing for breakfast every day.

"I don't have to be at the Academy till 8." Kakashi flopped an arm over his face and tried to remember what he'd been dreaming about.

"You can't stay here. The cleaners are coming at 6," Shizune's voice carried over. She was used to running an entire hospital. One surly ex-Hokage wasn't enough to faze her - no matter how naked and pouty he was. Kakashi knew it was a lost cause.

He flung the covers off and swung his legs out of the bed. The floor was cold on the bottoms of his feet. After another good minute of searching, he found his mask and put it on. His pants were under the bed. His shirt was on the nightstand next to the photo of Tsunade. Kakashi got dressed and stood up, running a hand through his hair. _Thinner than last month…?_ He did it again, just to be sure. It was definitely thinner. Kakashi told himself he didn't care.

Ambling into the kitchen, Kakashi noticed Shizune was almost done eating her egg. She looked up. "I have an extra one if you want."

"No thanks. I'll eat later," Kakashi said.

Shizune shrugged and put the extra egg in the bento she was packing. The black kimono she always wore fit well and moved with her, skimming over her tall figure and its curves. Her ebony hair was still mostly devoid of gray and cut short in a way that showed off her slim neck. She was still - always had been - a beautiful woman. Kakashi appreciated that as well as her dependable, capable personality. They'd always gotten along easily - on the battlefield, amongst their mutual friends, and in bed.

"You're aging much better than the rest of us," Kakashi said as he leaned against the counter.

Shizune gave him a look. "A medical ninja never gives away her secrets."

"I'd say you look mostly the same as when I was still Hokage…"

"Working for you gave me more wrinkles than anything else I've done to date."

"I'm sorry."

"You can't help it. It's just your personality."

"Thanks."

"Kakashi - you shouldn't agonize. That's what really ages you. You should reflect on your accomplishments, instead."

"A thousand jutsu, and not a single one to counteract hair loss," Kakashi said.

Shizune handed him a cup of tea. "Looks like you still have plenty to me, Kakashi. Believe me - I've seen bad cases. Be grateful for what you've got!" She picked up her bento. "Lock up when you leave, ok? Someone had their toaster stolen last week and they haven't caught the thief yet."

"Sure."

"Text me later if you want to make plans for the weekend. Oh - but I'm not free Saturday. There's a big neurosurgery conference and I'll be entertaining some friends from out of town."

"Okay."

"Byeee." Shizune patted his arm on her way past and out the door. Kakashi sipped his tea. The door closed. The apartment was quiet. Kakashi ran a hand through his hair.

…

"Rokudaime!" Moegi bobbed a little bow as Kakashi stepped into the café. "Irasshaimase!" The good-natured and brave kunoichi was also a hard worker; she taught at the Academy as well as working part-time at the coffee shop. Kakashi had heard from Iruka that the girl was saving up with intention to buy into the business, as a backup plan to her shinobi career. _Wise_.

"Yo. Nitro cold press, large, black," Kakashi said, stepping up to the counter.

"Of course," Moegi smiled and got a cup. Her gigantic ginger ponytails were covered by the largest hairnet Kakashi had ever seen. "You'll be at the Academy entrance ceremony, won't you sir?"

Kakashi nodded. "I promised Iruka sensei."

Moegi slid a cup across the counter. "I'm supposed to be there myself - I have someone covering my shift soon." She took the money Kakashi proffered. "I'm excited - I've heard this year's students are an interesting bunch. Plus there's the Hokage's son, too…"

Kakashi nodded again. "Hopefully, a good year," he said noncommittally.

"Thank you sir. See you at the entrance ceremony!" Moegi bowed again and then immediately began polishing the pastry case. Kakashi took his coffee and walked out. The bell on the door jingled as he left.

The modernized streets of Konoha weren't too busy yet since it was still early in the morning - a little after six. Kakashi didn't have anything to do, and his favorite breakfast joint wasn't open till seven, so he headed toward the Memorial Stone. He didn't have any flowers. As he'd gotten older, kneeling and changing water had gotten less appealing. Plus, the bouquets were costly. The vacation pamphlets that were constantly showing up in his mailbox told him he should be spending on a timeshare instead. A timeshare in a tropical location. A timeshare condo in a tropical location that catered to "mature" guests. Kakashi wasn't sure he was any more emotionally mature than he had been when Team 7 was entrusted to his care. But, the smiling suntanned women on the covers of the brochures might convince him he was financially mature enough for a trip. Shizune probably looked good in a bikini. Maybe she'd agree to go check out a condo with him. A little voice in his head replied, "Probably not." Kakashi shrugged to himself and had to agree. She wasn't the suntanning type.

The road to the Memorial Stone and training grounds was bordered by old, full trees. At this time of year they were all orange and gold and red, lining the path with fiery stature. Kakashi adjusted his mask. The wind blew lightly through the trees and some leaves fell across his path. The rustling of the foliage sounded like words whispered in a tone too low for him to understand. He glanced over his shoulder. No one else was around. There weren't even birds in the sky or squirrels in the grass. The wind blew again. A chill slipped under his dark gray dress vest. He tried to shrug it off, and frowned as he walked faster up the road. He'd visit Rin and Obito briefly, then head to the Academy ceremony. A sip of the black coffee helped repel the chill a bit…

The stone came into view. Kakashi didn't know what he wanted to say today - or that he even had anything to say. Yet, he still walked purposefully up to the onyx sculpture. He slouched to a stop at his usual spot. His eyes flicked automatically to the names of his friends.

"Rin. Obito." Kakashi nodded. "I think I'm getting old. I feel the cold in the air." He grinned at them, and took another drink of his coffee. "Today is the entrance ceremony, for another new class of Academy students…" Kakashi trailed off. He wasn't sure where he was going with that. Naruto's son, Boruto, was in this class. The young towheaded spitfire was sure to be "interesting" as a student, to say the least… Kakashi's mind drifted. Boruto was the spitting image of his father; he really hadn't inherited much of Hinata's looks. An image of Kakashi's own father, Sakumo Hatake, floated into his thoughts. _They all said I was the spitting image of him, too_ … Kakashi supposed it was true. The white hair, the heavy-lidded ebony gaze, the… Suddenly another image came to mind. It was a baby, partially swaddled in a leaf-patterned blanket, without enough hair to speak of, but it had a beauty mark… the mark moved as the baby nursed happily at its mother's breast...

Kakashi's face didn't change. He coolly sipped his coffee. He calmly pushed the image out of his mind. It was a complete fabrication, a trick of the mind. There was no factual basis for the image. A frown line appeared between Kakashi's brows. He drained the coffee cup.

"I've got to get going. Sorry for the short visit. Ja neh!" He waved to Obito and Rin. _I should stop by and see Asuma, too…_ Well, Asuma would understand. Kakashi made a mental note to pick up some cigarettes when he made his next trip to the cemetery.

…

The Academy plaza was crowded with people. Beaming parents, seated on folding bleachers, waved fans and chatted excitedly. There must have been nearly two hundred people there… Kakashi's eyes scanned the crowds. It was a good turnout in an era in which ninja were becoming increasingly obsolete. The peace they'd all worked so hard for was definitely detrimental to the profession, but Kakashi had no regrets. The less conflict, the less war. No wars meant no children dying on the battlefield. Sure, economic problems persisted, and there were still casualties of hardship… but the acute ugliness of war, that was fading. And good riddance. Beneath his mask, Kakashi smiled.

He watched the children and how they expressed themselves. Some were clinging to their parents. Others were standing purposefully _apart_ from their parents, eager to flaunt their "independence." Still others were playing youthful games like tag despite the protestations of their parents - these kids apparently carefree and destined to be young at heart. Kakashi glanced upward. The plaza had been decorated in a festive manner. A large "welcome" banner was hung across the Academy, and strands of lanterns and flowers stretched between utility poles. A stage and podium had been erected near the Academy entrance, and this was where Kakashi was standing. Off to the side, the Rokudaime stood with hands in pockets next to a large vase of chrysanthemums. Red streamers dangled over his head…

"Kakashi-sama. So, you decided to show up!"

Kakashi startled. He glanced to his right to see a beaming Iruka-sensei walking up to him. Of course. The schoolteacher seemed to live to give Kakashi a hard time. The ex-Hokage sighed, but in truth, seeing Iruka's gentle face was always a pleasure. There was something calming about the career intermediate teacher that Kakashi had always appreciated.

"No need to be so formal," Kakashi replied, pushing his mask further up his nose. "Especially if you're just going to bust my balls anyway."

Iruka sensei laughed. "Kakashi. I'm just here to make sure you don't go hard on the students - while they're being _admitted_ to the Academy."

Kakashi blushed beneath his mask. It was a known fact that Iruka had opposed Kakashi being given stewardship over Team 7. Kakashi's tendency to be strict with students was now a running joke that he would never live down. He side-eyed the schoolteacher. Iruka was grinning up at him, the scar over his nose cute and mocking. The wind made Iruka's ponytail flutter.

"I don't think you've aged in ten years," Kakashi murmured. Now it was Iruka's turn to blush. He turned away.

"Don't think flattery will get you anywhere," the schoolteacher retorted. "That only works on Tenzo."

Kakashi shrugged. "Free ramen is free ramen."

Iruka gave him a playful glare. "Is it really free, though, Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi paused. Iruka smiled. "The ceremony is starting soon. You'd better get up on stage, Rokudaime."

Kakashi nodded. Iruka stepped back and bowed respectfully, the lines of his perfectly ironed tang suit folding attractively around his body. Kakashi looked away and walked up onto the stage. He stood near the podium, waiting for the ceremony to commence and the master-of-ceremonies to tell him what to do. Kakashi suddenly felt hot; he glanced up at the sky and saw that the clouds had shifted, revealing a blazing sun behind. A drop of sweat formed at his temple. It was autumn, and really shouldn't be this warm. He made a mental note to discuss the mitigation of climate change with Naruto at their next "ramen conference."

"Kakashi-sensei, ah - thank you for coming!" Kakashi swiveled from the solar scrutiny to see Shino Aburame bent over in a formal bow. The insect-user shinobi turned schoolteacher had never grown out of his social awkwardness (which he covered with his taciturn, laconic presentation as well as a high-necked jacket), but he had matured and shown a genuine interest in nurturing future generations of Konoha.

"Shino-sensei, it's my pleasure." Kakashi nodded and gestured to the bustling plaza. "You have a very good turnout for the Academy this year." Shino straightened and adjusted his specialized glasses, pleased at the ex-Hokage's acknowledgment.

"Thank you for noticing. We took extra care in doing outreach to the more rural, and smaller towns and settlements around Konoha. We found that many children were interested in ninjustu, but did not think it was within their reach to attend to the Academy. With Iruka-sensei's help, we were able to offer financial and other support to many interested students."

"That's wonderful," Kakashi said, and Shino blushed and bowed again. Kakashi returned to watching the families in the plaza. The school had hired a balloon artist, apparently, and the Rokudaime watched as the good-natured man twisted a pink balloon into a heart shape for an eager child.

"Oh, thank you!" the child exclaimed, holding out her hands - tentatively - to receive the balloon. Kakashi smiled under his mask and started to look elsewhere, but something was nagging at his consciousness. _What is it, then? What am I missing?_ His first instinct was fearful; as he'd often had this feeling when facing an enemy in battle. A quick scan of the surroundings, however, told him everything was, indeed, truly fine. Kakashi frowned. His eyes fell back to the girl holding the heart-shaped balloon.

She had brown hair and was dressed in baggy clothing. Her posture spoke to a shy and timid nature. Her guardian was an older woman, hovering nearby, a warm smile on her wrinkled face. The woman was dressed in a kimono. The little girl turned to show the balloon to her auntie, or grandma, or whoever it was… Kakashi's gaze froze.

"Obachan, look! Kawaii neh!" The girl's eyes were bright and brown. Her tiny wrists protruded from oversized orange sleeves. There was a beauty mark under her right eye.

Kakashi blinked. He looked. He blinked again. Suddenly his vest felt hot and constricting. His heart pulsed beneath it, uncomfortably loud.

"Will the ceremony start soon?" the girl said. "What if they change their mind, and I can't go to the Academy?" The little girl clutched the heart balloon to her chest. Her auntie nodded.

"Don't worry, Namida. They'll start soon. See? The Sixth Hokage is right there, next to the teacher. And soon Lord Seventh will be here. Then the entrance ceremony will begin."

The girl looked up at the sky. "Obachan, what if it rains? Will they cancel the ceremony, and I'll never get into the ninja Academy?"

"Oh Nami-chan, shinpai jyanai dayoo. You are such a worrying soul. The sky is clearing up. See? The Rokudaime is watching the sky too. You have nothing to worry about. You know what a fine shinobi he is and how the village prospered under his guidance."

Kakashi frowned. He realized he _was_ looking up at the sky. He forcibly turned away and looked at the shave-ice vendor instead. The obachan's praise had made him more uncomfortable than anything.

 _Prospered? Have we?_ Kakashi supposed it was true, economically. But there were so many other problems to solve...

The girl with the heart-shaped balloon walked off, with some urging from her guardian, to say hi to some friends. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. Eavesdropping could be such a pain, sometimes. But something stuck with him. It was the beauty mark. Her right eye…

A bell sounded.

Kakashi startled. Shino's voice flared out of the loudspeaker. Kakashi stood straighter, and put on the appropriate dignified air for the occasion.

"Welcome, students, family, and friends," Shino said. "We are honored to have you here, as part of Konoha Academy's 75th entrance ceremony!" Shino paused, and applause rippled through the plaza. Children hurried to their seats, parents shushed the unruly, and someone lost their grip on a red balloon and it floated away into the air, free. Kakashi tracked its ascent. As the balloon passed in front of a cloud that looked like Pakkun, he felt something tug his sleeve.

"Huh?" Kakashi turned. It was Moegi, blushing and bowing slightly as she extended her arm toward the podium.

"Rokudaime, if you please…" she whispered ingratiatingly and urgently. Kakashi blinked. Shino was standing off to the side of the podium, looking his way. _How long have they been staring at me?_ Kakashi wondered. He hadn't heard a word they'd said - yet it seemed like only a second or two had passed since he started watching the balloon. _Getting old, Obito, aren't I_ … Kakashi thought to himself as he walked over to the podium. He gave a little wave to the audience, and they responded with loud applause. It was Kakashi Hokage, after all, who'd funded the rebuilding of the Academy and overseen its development into a modern academic institution as well as a top-flight ninja training center.

"Thank you…" Kakashi inclined his head humbly. He hated ceremonies and all the direct attention, but he did secretly like the acknowledgment. "Thank you all for coming and taking out the time from your busy schedules."

A movement, a flash of dark green, caught his peripheral vision.

"Konoha's ninja Academy has a long and meaningful history…" Kakashi felt another bead of sweat drip down his temple. His eyes tracked the green flash without him really meaning to. _A boy…_ A studious looking, smallish child with glasses and dark green hair had run up close to the stage. The boy adjusted his spectacles and gazed upward at Kakashi with unabashed curiosity. _Dark green hair_ …

Kakashi tried to continue his speech. "From times of strife, to times of peace…" His attention was drawn again to the boy.

"Denki! Don't be impertinent." A well-dressed man was standing near the boy with the green hair. From the looks of the man he was upper-middle-class or higher; the boy shrugged off the reprimand and continued to look at the stage in a challenging manner.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "The next generations will always surpass the former. It is the great hope of all of Konoha that these young people achieve what we, the previous vanguard, could not. Thank you for being here, and best wishes in your journey through the Academy."

Loud applause.

The sun blazed down mercilessly. Kakashi glanced up. The clouds had all fled the sky, leaving the expanse blue and piercing. His clothes were too hot. The crowd of children and parents were a miasma of sound and excitement and balloons and snacks. Someone touched his arm - Kakashi startled and turned - it was Shino.

"Domo arigato gozaimashita," the insect user said, with a polite bow. Kakashi nodded, eager to get off the stage and into some shade.

"GET DOWN THIS INSTANT," someone screeched. Kakashi turned his head out of habit. A young woman was shaking her fist at a boy who'd clambered up one of the courtyard utility poles. The boy had brown hair, and dark blue eyes, and…

A mask.

A mask?!

Kakashi felt the stage shift. He took a step to his left, to balance himself. The heat was unbearable. He watched the boy with the mask slide down the pole, a scarf waving from his neck, kunai between his fingers. The babysitter was shrieking at the top of her lungs that what he was doing wasn't safe. The boy didn't seem to hear, so joyously was he leaping from the utility pole and attempting awkward backflips.

"Hoki!" the babysitter shook her fist at the brown-haired, masked boy. "Hoki Taketori, get over here this instant!"

 _Taketori..._

"Kaka-sensei?"

The former Rokudaime blinked and wondered why his eyes felt wet. The boy with the mask ran off into the crowd. Kakashi looked down to see Sakura holding his arm.

"Kaka-sensei, are you ok?" Her aquamarine eyes were full of concern. Kakashi felt the breeze pick up. The wind caressed his neck. Despite the heat, he shivered. He scanned the crowd of happy parents and children, but he couldn't pick out the girl with beauty mark, the boy with green hair, or the boy with the mask anymore. The ex Rokudaime smiled under his own mask and turned a nonchalant gaze to his pink-haired former student.

"Of course," he said. "I'm fine, Sakura-san. Nothing to worry about."


End file.
